The Guard
by royailight
Summary: The true story of the Volturi Gaurd. Little is known about them, she here's what really goes on behind those castle walls. For all we may know, their lives are more drama filled than an episode of Gosisp Girl. Rated T for safety. Set in the 1660s, no B/E.


The Guard

The Guard

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Natasha, Cain, and Nessa all my creations though.

Chapter one: Newborn

NatashaPOV:

"Enough, Jane." I said. The girl's shrieking died down immediately.

"Now, rise and tell me where he is." I commanded.

"NEVER! I would never betray him to you." She screamed. She was a pitiful sight. Her wine red hair was tangled and frizzy, and her blood red eyes only made her look more deranged.

"What is your name, newborn?" I demanded. She glowered at me for a moment before responding.

"Nessa." She said, grudgingly.

"How old are you?" She again contemplated whether or not it was safe to tell me.

"Sixteen." Nessa mumbled.

"Very good newborn-"

"My name is Nessa, and I will only respond to that." She said defiantly.

"You ungrateful-"Demetri snarled

"Relax, Demetri" I said trying my best to keep calm.

"As for you," I began, "I expect you to be thankful. You are here solely by the mercy of the guard. Had anyone else had found you; you would have been ripped to shreds immediately. Now _tell me where the other newborn is_." I asked.

"Or what? Torture me? I'm not afraid." She said mockingly.

"Jane." Jane stepped forward with a cruel grin and the screaming started back up. I counted to ten before calling her off.

"Where is he?" I asked again, patience slowly fading.

"You'll never find him. He's ten times smarter than you and twice as fast." Nessa said, her voice dripping with hate.

"Very well, you leave me with no choice." I closed my eyes and focused on entering her mind and controlling her thoughts. It seems she is more adamant than I thought, trying to concentrate on socks to keep me form entering. I growled, steadily getting more frustrated.

"Jane. You know what to do"

Nessa's concentration soon broke and I penetrated her mind. It was alien, unnatural. Everything was dark and shadowy. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She met my gaze and flinched.

"Now, tell me where your partner is." I said in a monotone. I had to be very careful to sow no emotion or risk losing control of her mind.

"I do not know. He said he was hunting." She replied in the monotonous tone.

"Wait," Demetri interrupted "should we not fetch Cain? To see what truth there is in her words?"

"You are right. Harry," I said indicating to the quivering boy in the corner. It despised me that we had to go so far as to ask _humans _for help.

"Fetch Cain."

"Of course M-miss Natasha." Harry stuttered. I turned my gaze back to Nessa. Her face was blank and expressionless, as I had not yet released her mind. A few minutes later, harry followed by Cain, entered. Cain looked from me to Nessa and then asked:

"You called Natasha?"

"I have called you here to see if there is some truth in this newborn's words."

"Very well." Cain said, striding over to Nessa

"You may proceed."

"Tell me where the other newborn is." I inquired, gripping the edges of my seat.

"Hunting." Nessa stated.

"When will he be back?"

"I don't know." She replied blankly.

"She speaks the truth." Cain said, nodding.

"Very well. I appreciate your help Cain." I stopped suing the monotonous tone and released my hold on her. She blinked for a moment.

"Take her away." I said, bored.

"Let me go!" Nessa shrieked. There was a loud bang and shards of porcelain flew everywhere. Smoke filled the room. She bit Demetri's hand and het let go of her. My eyes widened. Never in all my years of being with the Volturi, has a newborn tried so hard to escape, or cause me harm. Darius gripped on to the back of her collar as she lunged for me. She looked like a rabid dog being restrained. Before she could break free of Darius's grip, she collapsed. Everyone started in shock at her.

"Take her to the dungeons. Put her in a high security cell where I can never see her face again, and let rot there for eternity." I said shaken. I had no sympathy for newborns, especially one that nearly tried to escape.

Well, I hoped you liked it. It'd my first real fanfiction. I probably won't update this until the end of the month, that's when I plan on ending Cullen Fan Mail.

I wanted to at least get the first chapter up before Breaking Dawn, incase we get to learn too much about the Volturi and that would ruin my fanfiction.

Please review, and tell me what you think.

Jade


End file.
